


The second Button

by shinso



Series: SASO 2017 fills [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Graduation brings along many feelings...





	The second Button

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO!

**Ship:** Azumane Asahi/Shgawara Koushi  
 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
 **Major Tags:** none  
 **Other Tags:** none  
 **Word Count:** 451

***

"I didn't want to influence your college choice in any way." Sugawara says, big grin on his face. "So I waited for this moment."

Asahi doesn't say anything, he watches as Sugawara's hand slowly moves to his jacket, his fingers wrap around the second button... the one closest to one's heart, so they say... and then he rips it off. Asahi thinks he forgets how to breathe for a minute.

The button’s pushed into his hands and he breathes in again. Breathes out. He doesn't know what to say, he can't think--

"I... I like you." Sugawara confesses. Is he flustered? Does Sugawara get _flustered_? Asahi watches him shift uneasily when silence is all that follows his confession. He moves away, way too fast, Asahi hasn't even managed to think properly yet, let alone managed to say anything at all. This is too fast--

"It's ok, Asahi. You can just... think about it, right?" Sugawara tries to smile again, but he clearly looks troubled now. "You have my number, so... Let me know, if you. If you feel the same way."

Sugawara exits the club room then, the door left ajar. Asahi wishes, Sugawara had stayed until he's figured out what to say, how to reply. And yet, he's glad to be alone; it's easier to think like this. The button is all scratched up; Asahi turns it between his fingers slowly.

So, someone's actually crushing on him? Sugawara actually likes him. They're not going to the same college, but had Sugawara confessed earlier, he may have changed plans. Depending on the circumstances, he may have developed feelings for Sugawara and chosen to follow his heart before his dreams. Asahi is glad that Sugawara is so thoughtful, he's waited until after graduation to confess. And yet he feels bad; how long has Sugawara been crushing on him? How long has he had to be patient? Much too long, Asahi thinks.

Because if it's Sugawara, the answer would be _yes_ any day. Because Sugawara is special. Because Asahi knows Sugawara, he's a good person. He treats others well, he's reliable and kind. Asahi is already pretty sure he'll agree to see Sugawara. There's no stress, no pressure. Asahi isn't sure how he feels, but Sugawara will accept that, he'll give Asahi time to figure it all out. Should things not work out, well then that's just how it should have been from the start. 

“Yes.” Asahi breathes into the phone that night, Sugawara gasps on the other end. “I'll-- I mean, go out with me? I mean, with you. I want to go out with you.”

Sugawara giggles on the other end. “What are you doing this Friday?”


End file.
